It is typical in mobile networks (2G, 3G, LTE, etc) to provide indoor coverage in offices, tunnels, commercial centers, etc. This indoor coverage is always available, even when there are not users, and the result in these cases is a waste of energy, and an unnecessary cost for the operators.
So, for example, it is very typical to provide an indoor coverage in offices, and coverage is available during the night or during the weekends, although there are not people working or there is no machine-to-machine communications, wasting energy.
The present invention solves the commented problems by providing a switch-on/switch-off cell based on movement. The present invention saves power consumption for all radio systems, including 2G and 3G.